


Birds and Bees

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norma and Dylan have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Short, simple, lil dirty, lil sweet. Enjoy - Kate :)

It had been one of the worst days she'd had with Dylan. He wouldn't eat his breakfast, he wouldn't pick up his toys, he threw his lunch on the floor, he  splashed water all over the floor (and Norma) during his bath, and he threw various tantrums threw out the day. He'd been a pain in the ass ever since they'd moved in with Sam. Norma didn't know how to control the angry toddler. It was hard for her to see him like this because he was always so affectionate towards her. She put him to bed, after an hour of resistance, and went into her  
and Sam's bedroom. She changed into a short floral nightie and laid in bed. A few minutes later, Sam came in. "Hey" he said smiling. "Hi" she gave him a tight smile in return.  This was the beginning of their relationship, things were still good, they hadn't both sunk into bitterness quite yet. He took his pants off and slid into bed with her. He leaned over and started kissing her neck. She grazed the back of his head. He moved completely on top of her. She broke as soon as she felt a spring below his waist. "Sam...c'mon" she said softly. He popped his head up. "What?" he asked playfully, wrapping his fingers in her blonde curls. "I'm just...stressed, and tired" she said. "Well, why don't I help relive some of that stress?" he said seductively and kissed her  lips. He slid down the top of her nightgown, revealing her breasts, he went to work kissing them, his fingers wandered down between her legs. "Oh god" she let out a pleasured moan, but soon snapped back to reality. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up. "Sam..." she held back a laugh. "I'll be quick, I promise" he smiled. "Please, I've been thinking about you all day" he begged. She sighed. He smiled, and entered her. She couldn't help but moan, the man knew what to do in bed. He was on top of her humping forcefully, she was in the midst of an amazing orgasm, the sheets were down around their ankles now. "Your so beautiful baby" he moaned in her ear. "Mama?" she heard all of a sudden. The pleasure drifted out of her body. Her eyes popped open. Sam stopped and rolled off of her. She was thankful she still had her nightie on, she pulled it back up to shield her breasts, however. She sat up like nothing was wrong, she looked at Dylan, his little eyes open wide, he looked puzzled. She wondered how long he'd been watching. She got up and went to him. "Hi honey" she said cheerfully. "C'mon let's get you back in your bed" she said, she picked him up and placed him on her hip. "Mama, what were you doing?" he asked, his little face still astounded. He was five years old, she couldn't explain sex to him.  "Well..." she sat down on his race car bed with him. "Me and Sam were playing a game" she said simply. "What kind of game?" he asked still confused. "A fun one" she answered back coyly. "Why were you screaming?" he asked. "Because I was having a good time" she smiled at him. "Dyl, when two grown ups love each other very much, they wanna show it to each other" she explained. "Like that?" he asked. "Yes" she said, her cheeks red. "How are babies made?" he asked leaning back in bed. She was suprised at her sons intuitiveness. "Like that" she said pulling his covers up to his shoulders. "Is that where I came from?" he asked. She felt her heart sink, Caleb popped into her mind, she pushed him far out of it. She forced herself to think of John. "Yes. You came from two people who loved each other very much, and wanted to make a baby. And me and your daddy were lucky enough to be blessed with you" she smiled at him. "I miss daddy" he said, looking down at his little hands. "I know baby..... Is that why you've been angry at mama?" she asked, clutching his little hand. He nodded, still looking down, he looked so sweet and guilty. "I'm sorry, mama" he cooed softly. She hugged her son. "It's okay baby boy, I understand" she said, she kissed his cheek. "I love you, mama" he said. "I love you too, bear" she said adoringly. She shut his light off, and walked towards the door. "Mama?" she heard, she turned. "Yes?" she asked softly."Can you sleep in here?" he asked quietly, innocently. "Of course, Dillie Bear" she assured him. She walked back over to his bed, and squeezed next to him. She draped her arm around her son protectively. "Goodnight, honey" she whispered softly. She kissed his head and they fell asleep.


End file.
